Project:Chat/Logs/05 September 2018
02:09:24 -!- Mxdanger has joined Special:Chat 04:13:43 -!- ArenaCloser500 has joined Special:Chat 04:14:15 -!- ArenaCloser500 has left Special:Chat 04:20:13 -!- ArenaCloser500 has joined Special:Chat 04:20:31 Chara 04:20:38 ... 04:20:49 i hate chesse 04:21:19 -!- ArenaCloser500 has left Special:Chat 08:39:11 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:03:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="KidOfCubes" im bored 11:03:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="KidOfCubes" iz anyone here? 11:03:57 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 11:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="KidOfCubes" im boredd 11:10:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it’s the middle of the night / early morning on a work day for most of the folks here 11:10:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" get on at a better time & it’ll be hoping 11:14:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="KidOfCubes" ok 12:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" <:sin:437799233001881632>() cos() by 12:27:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" No emojis please... 12:27:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" At least in this channel. 13:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did alz just freaking crash the bot 13:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o nvm thats a diep wiki emoji right? 13:50:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" wat 13:51:16 -!- Fall Out Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:51:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who are you? 13:51:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also hi 13:51:28 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" alright it functions 13:53:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" ok 13:54:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so uhm, random person ive never seen before (windline) heres the deal 13:54:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" theres a wiki chat and this connects to it 13:54:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" emojis break it 13:54:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and ursuul has to fix it 13:54:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" yes i know about the wikichat for some reason and the connect 13:55:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ok 14:26:39 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Hi <@326729433618579456> 14:26:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" hi 14:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" <@467270876673605642> NEVER USE EMOTES IN THE BRIDGE!!! 14:27:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bit late there fighter 14:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" "autotrapper: 14:27:30 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" True 14:27:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" jk lol 14:27:35 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Nonono 14:27:37 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Phew 14:27:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" was kidding 14:27:43 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Xd 14:27:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Windline" lol 14:27:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" "Xd" 14:27:58 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" :thi nkcap: 14:27:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter 14:28:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i hate you 14:28:05 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Ha 14:33:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" windline is triplet btw 14:34:38 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ah 14:34:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait a sec 14:34:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in the supervoid 14:34:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wheres the candy find thingy? 14:35:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" someone got rid of it 14:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who the hell did it 14:35:22 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh 14:35:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i did 14:35:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why 14:35:34 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it was getting in the way of the structures 14:35:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did u erasde the candies along with it 14:36:05 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" of course 14:36:14 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" disrupted the otherwise perfectly fine structures 14:36:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" now i have to erase one of your things ugh 14:36:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" normally i'd have been okay with it, but then one of you decided to touch the giant WE ARE NUMBER ONE 14:37:05 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" then i decided it had to go. 14:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ah thanks 14:37:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" for that 14:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no longere 14:45:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey tidal 14:45:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ？ 14:45:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what 14:45:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ? 14:45:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" weird question mark 14:45:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also the drones are invading 14:45:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i was typing with my chinese keyboard 14:45:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" huh 14:47:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also uhm 14:54:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HEY TIDAl 14:54:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <#484114579488768000> 14:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" go there 15:03:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!352668428386959361> remember that im the one who gave the link back after all this time 15:04:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you would have all forgotten it if it was not for MEEEEE 15:21:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also for future reference 15:22:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the things on top of most of the small drones arent propellars, they are kinda "crowns" 15:27:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" " the giant WE ARE NUMBER ONE 15:27:06 <Özün_Oldun> then i decided it had to go." 15:27:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO 15:27:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" TELL ME YOU DIDNT DO IT 15:27:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Position 16 15:27:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oops 15:27:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well 15:27:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" they got rid of find the candy 15:28:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so then... 15:28:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 15:28:12 <Özün_Oldun> IIIIIIIIILLLL KILL YOU! 15:28:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i got rid of we are number 2 15:28:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no u wont m8 15:28:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" I UNDERSTAND CHRIS PRATT'S FURY IN INFINITY WAR NOW 15:28:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who? 15:29:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and why? 15:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey <@467270876673605642> 15:30:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wanna work on the new find the candy? 15:30:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ill let you 15:30:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but only if you ONLY put candy 15:33:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ok? 15:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ICE 15:35:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" IK U ARE ACTIVE 17:18:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="KidOfCubes" why am i so rich??? 17:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 17:42:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" <@391698632736374784> 18:48:45 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] So is anyone alive? 18:49:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" me 19:01:12 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] nice 19:44:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" no we are all ded 19:44:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ok 20:11:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Royalbaby" cool 21:35:35 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 2018 09 05